


Bright

by alrightheresali



Series: Life of the Belladonna Kids [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: Blake and Yang are expecting their third child, and it's quite the bright journey.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Life of the Belladonna Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Bright

"Blake, can you come here for a second?" Yang whispered from their bathroom. 

It was around 8pm and they just put Yinuo and Ming to bed. The two girls could be a handful, especially on a school night. After successfully getting them into bed, Yang and Blake retreated to their own bedroom.

"Coming, honey." Upon entering the room, she saw Yang sitting on the closed toilet seat holding a small object. "What is it-" Blake stopped herself when she noticed what Yang was holding. 

"It worked again." 

"You mean…"

"I'm pregnant." Yang stood up, placing the pregnancy test on the sink countertop. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed happily and ran over to Blake to hug her. 

Blake couldn't believe it, even though the first two times they used Atlas technology to conceive, it worked perfectly on the first try.

Around seven years ago when they first thought about having children, they wanted to use Atlas technology so they could have biological children. It was such a specific process, dust was involved, etc. etc...and they knew the risks, but they tried it anyways. Yang became pregnant with Yinuo on the first try. It seemed like a miracle to them.

Three years later, they wanted to try for another. Blake volunteered to carry, but unfortunately she couldn't due to an injury she sustained. It had been hard for her, not being able to, but Yang assured her that it was okay...that she would do it again. 

Of course, she complained about her abs, once again, not being there. But that wasn't a big problem. Blake would always kiss her stomach and tell her how beautiful she was either way.

Then another three years passed and there they were, standing in a bathroom hugging.

"Should we tell the girls?" Blake asked.

"I think I want to wait a bit, make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Of course." she learned forward and kissed Yang on the forehead, then bent down to kiss her stomach. 

Weeks passed and a doctor appointment confirmed that, yes, they were having a baby. Yang's stomach was visible, but not too much to draw attention. Yang and Blake were so excited to get prepared, already ready to get all of Yinuo and Ming's old baby stuff from the attic. But there was still one thing they needed to do.

At dinner, they decided to tell the girls. Blake helped Ming sit at her seat. She was a little too small to climb up herself, but they thought it was the right time to sit in a 'big girl seat'.

A couple minutes into dinner, Yang spoke up, ready to announce the big news. 

"Hey, girls. Mama and I have something we want to tell you."

"Are we in trouble?" Yinuo asked, wincing a bit as she tried to remember if she did anything bad in the past week.

"No, no. It's something exciting, actually." Blake reassured. 

"Ooh! Are we getting a puppy?" 

"No, something better. You're going to have another little brother or sister!"

Yinuo gasped in surprise, a large smile on her face. It was the perfect reaction, and exactly how she reacted when she found out Ming was coming along.

Blake turned to Ming to see how she reacted, but she only got a blank stare. "What do you think, sweetie? Are you excited to have another sibling?"

"Why?"

Blake blinked, confused at the response. Yang just laughed. 

"Well, there's a baby in mommy's tummy right now. So…" she blanked, not expecting Ming's response. "Yang, a little help here?" 

"Ming, how do you feel about having another sibling."

"The baby is in your tummy? How?"

Yang laughed again, earning a stern look from Blake.

"Sorry, sorry." She wiped a tear from her eye. "When two people love each other very much-" 

"Yang!" 

The rest of dinner was spent trying to explain why and how the new baby came to be, in ways a six and three year old could understand.

As time went on, Ming started warming up to the idea of having another sibling. She helped Blake and Yinuo around the house as Yang rested. 

For Yang, the pregnancy went smoother than the other two. Not as nauseous, no weird cravings (except the request for chocolate covered pickles at three in the morning), and mood swings weren't as bad.

The whole family, Ruby, Weiss, Yang's dad, Blake's parents,  _ everyone  _ was excited to hear the news. 

"Three kids. Wow Yang, how are you going to deal?" Ruby laughed jokingly over her scroll. 

"I dealt with you, how hard can this be?" She earned an "offended gasp" on the other end. "Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I knew you were busy on a mission." 

"It's no problem. Congratulations again, this means another kid Weiss and I can spoil."

"I'm sure they'll love their aunts bringing tons of cookies every visit," she chuckled. "Okay, well I have to go. Stay safe, sis. Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

They told Blake's parents back in Menagerie when they stopped for a visit. Yinuo and Ming immediately found themselves comfortable in their Grandpa Ghira's lap. They absolutely adored him. 

"Another sweet grandbaby?" Kali jumped from her seat to bring Yang and Blake into a huge hug. "Congratulations! I can't wait to see how they look!"

"Well, Yang's blonde genes weren't very strong for the first two, so you're probably looking at another mini-me." Blake guessed. Ghira and Kali laughed. 

"Ahh, who knows? Anything can happen." Yang shrugged, running a hand down her stomach. 

"How has the pregnancy been?" Kali asked Yang after she returned to her seat. 

"It's been going  _ way _ better than Yin and Ming's."

"I'm glad to hear. Blake was dreadful when I was pregnant with her. I probably ate tuna every day straight for nine months. Probably explains her obsession with it now."

" _ Mom! _ " 

"Sorry! Your poor father was up for  _ hours _ past midnight just to get me food."

"Heh, just like Blake." 

Blake huffed, jokingly and crossed her arms.

"Sorry babe." She kissed Blake on her cheek.

Eight and a half months in, the spare bedroom was completely decorated to suit their new baby. The crib was set up, including a dresser and changing table. They painted the room lavender. "Just like your eyes," Blake commented, kissing Yang on the nose as they painted the walls. 

They were ready, and any day now, their baby would be here. 

"We need to think about names." Yang said one night, as they laid in bed. 

"What were you thinking?"

They settled on four options. Deciding to name their baby when they were born, rather settling on a name beforehand. 

"When's the baby going to be here?" Yinuo asked, pointing at Yang's large stomach.

"Soon, honey. They just need to grow a little bit longer until they're ready." Yang rested on the couch in the living room with Ming in her lap, who decided it was the best place to take a nap. 

The due date was approaching fast and Blake was becoming frantic, constantly checking up on Yang. 

"Hey, Yang! Do you need anything?" Blake called from the kitchen.

"I'm alright, babe. Actually, could you come and get Ming? My back's killing me but I don't want to move and wake her up."

Blake came from the kitchen and hefted Ming into her arms before bringing her to her bedroom. "Don't move! I'll help you lay down comfortably after I bring Ming to her room"

"It's okay, I'm capable of lying down myself."

"But you're-"

"I've done this two times before, I'm fine. But thanks for worrying about me." She smiled before Blake walked away with Ming. 

When she came back, she continued making lunch in the kitchen. 

"Lunch is done!" 

Yinuo ran towards the kitchen and Yang slowly got up from the couch.

"W-wait! Stay there. I can bring the food to you." 

After returning with Yang's lunch, she noticed a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke…"

"Oh gods! I…um…" Blake looked around frantically. "I'm gonna call Ruby to watch the girls, then we'll drive to the hospital." 

Fourteen hours. 

That's how long the labor was. Sure, the pregnancy went smoothly, but this was the worst labor Yang had ever been in.

Blake stared at her in the hospital bed and was  _ sure _ her semblance would act up and burn the whole building down. 

"One more push." 

A groan tore through Yang and the grip she had on Blake's hand tightened. Blake winced in sympathy towards Yang and her hand. 

Seconds later, a sharp cry rang through the room. Yang's head hit the pillow. She turned to look at Blake, both of them smiling as they waited for the doctor to bring them their baby. 

"It's a boy!" 

The doctor brought their son over and placed him in Yang's arms. 

"Oh my, I was completely wrong." Blake laughed. 

He had the brightest blonde hair. 

"Hey there, sunshine," Yang cooed, gently running her finger down his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, revealing his lilac colored eyes. 

Blake gasped, "Just like yours!" 

After everything was cleaned up, Blake sat on the edge of the bed, joining Yang as they just sat there with their newborn son. 

"Quon." Yang said.

"Hm?"

"His name, Quon. We should name him Quon. It means bright. And his hair...it certainly is very bright."

"Wonder where he got that from?" Blake asked, sarcastically. "It's perfect. Do you think you're up to some visitors? Ruby and Weiss are here with the girls." 

Blake brought Yinuo and Ming to Yang's room, instructing them to be very quiet and gentle before they entered. Blake held Ming in one arm and held Yinuo's hand with the other. 

"Hey, girls!" Yang greeted them as they stood in the doorway. "Come meet your baby brother."

Blake led them into the room, helping Yinuo sit beside Yang in the bed and adjusted Ming in her arms.

"He's so cute!" Yinuo squealed. "What's his name?"

"Quon." 

"Can I hold him?"

"Sit over here," Blake said, gesturing over to the chair towards the corner of the room. When Yinuo sat down, Blake set Ming down in Yang's bed and took Quon into her arms.

"Hold your arms like I am, okay? I'm going to put him into your arms and you need to be very careful." She slowly settled Quon into Yinuo's arms, helping her support his head. She was glad he was swaddled in a blanket because then he wouldn't thrash around in Yinuo's arms. 

"He's so tiny!" 

"I wanna hold him too!" Ming yelled. Yang gently shushed her, reminding her that they were still in a hospital. 

After a bit, Blake took Quon from Yinuo to switch the kids around, allowing Ming to hold Quon. 

Everyone eventually got to see Quon and by the time everyone did, the exhaustion started to hit. Blake put Quon into the baby bed near Yang. They were already both asleep, leaving Blake to settle in the lone chair in the room. 

Ruby and Weiss were watching Yinuo and Ming until they got back home from the hospital. 

It was a long day, but it was just another day added to Blake's list of the best days of her life. Her family was so full. She couldn't imagine a day without them. And now there was a new addition that fit right into the puzzle of her life.

Everything was perfect. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Baby Quon!!! 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
